


Table for Two

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Biker!Gladio, First Date, First Kiss, Gladio's bouquet is too big, Iris is in theatre, M/M, Waiter!Ignis, plays, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Ignis is a waiter in a nearby restaurant, serving drinks and food day in and day out, until a new guy in town comes in to order some food. The resulting order will change his life.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> My piece from the Parallel Love zine! Hope you all enjoy it!

Ignis straightened out his apron as he waited for the final dish to be put out. One of his tables had ordered late, leaving him to wait for their food to be plated. Nyx came up behind him and passed over a ticket as Ignis reached over to grab a large serving tray.

“Table ten put in their order,” Nyx said to the cook.

“Ignis, you’re gonna thank me for this!” Crowe exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.

“What is it this time, Crowe?” Ignis asked with a smirk.

“Some hot biker guy just came in and since Nyx has his tables full up…” Nyx let out a groan of disappointment, causing Ignis to snort. “You’re the lucky one who gets him. He looks like he might even be your type,” Crowe grinned.

“Crowe, if that was my type then I’d already be dating Nyx.”

“Oh, there’s always time to change that,” Nyx replied playfully, leaning close.

“Ooh, coworkers turned lovers. How scandalous! It could be your own love story,” Crowe said with a laugh.

“Then it’s a sad ending as I leave for table six,” Ignis replied, putting everything on the tray just as the last dish came out.

He walked out of the back room with several plates, passing the table with the “hot biker guy” Crowe had gushed about. He could see the appeal, but honestly? He just wanted the shift to end with at least four hours to close and that was without counting typical end-of-shift duties.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment,” he informed the biker when their eyes met.

“Take your time,” the man said with a devilish grin and a wink, causing Ignis to inwardly roll his eyes.

A few tables down Ignis passed out the plates, the entire group ignoring him thoroughly as he tried to see if there was anything else they wanted. With that, he walked back to the biker and took him in.

His hair was dark with a scar over one eye. For a moment, Ignis wondered what the story behind such a clean scar was─although he would never simply ask such a personal question of a stranger. The man had also hung a black leather jacket on one corner of the seat─the color only slightly different to the black tank top he wore, with large tattoo sleeves of feathers that made both of his arms look like wings─and blue jeans tucked into combat boots, although he had taken off the bandana and draped over one knee so he could work out any kinks and tangles that the whipping wind had no doubt worked into his long hair.

“Hello, my name is Ignis and I’ll be your waiter. Is there anything I can start you with?” Ignis asked.

“Well, it looks like I already have a tall glass of water at my table,” the man said, leaning back in his chair.

Part of Ignis hoped that it would just tip over.

“I meant from the menu, sir.”

“Is there anything you’d recommend? I’m new and this is my first time.”

“I’m rather partial to the house-style coffee, which is a hybrid of the  _ cafecito _ and the  _ doppio _ .” Ignis rattled off, having ordered it countless times.

“Coffee this late at night?” the man chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the edges which made Ignis’ heart skip a beat.

“It’s never too late for coffee.”

“Alright, then I’ll have that. Anything good to go with it?”

Ignis realized that the menu still lay where Crowe had placed it on the table, meaning that the man was correct in that he had no idea what to get since he hadn’t even  _ browsed _ the menu. Ignis could feel a blush beginning to form on his cheeks as he picked up the menu and deftly flipped it to the correct page.

“You could always get the turkey sandwich with bacon.”

He went to hand the menu back when their hands brushed against each other. The biker was so warm, and his hands were so soft. Quick to recover, Ignis pointed to the picture of the sandwich.

“Oh man, that looks delicious. I’ll get that too,” the man replied.

Ignis suppressed a sigh of annoyance, “Will that be all?”

“Yeah, please.”

With that, Ignis smiled tightly as the biker passed the menu back with a lopsided grin of his own, their fingers brushing once more before Ignis walked to the back, quickly jotting down the order as he slid the ticket to the chef and made his way to the coffee machine, pressing buttons easily without looking while putting away the serving tray. When the coffee was done Ignis quickly walked out and served it, checking on each table along the way and noting that at least several tables had finished their meals and wanted to pay. He had a mind like a steel trap, tapping away at the touch screen to procure each ticket and placing them at their proper tables, stopping by the biker.

“Are you enjoying your drink?” Ignis asked.

“Mmmm!” Gladio replied, mouth full of the hot coffee.

Ignis may have done that on purpose.

“Your food should be out soon.”

“Thank you.”

That surprised Ignis. He wasn’t entirely used to people thanking him for food, most just ate or drank what he brought and only paid attention to their friends. He could feel the blush returning as he nodded politely, returning to the kitchen.

“Why do you get all the cute ones?” Nyx whined as Ignis entered.

“He didn’t even look at the menu until I showed him the sandwich he ordered. I practically chose his whole meal,” Ignis replied with a sigh.

“Eyes only for you, eh? Lucky dog.”

“Yeah, lucky me.” Sarcasm was thick in his voice as he took the sandwich out to the man, Ignis noticing that the coffee was already half gone.

“Smells delicious, you got good taste,” the man grinned, taking a whiff of the food with closed eyes.

Another suppressed sigh, “You’re too kind, sir. I’ll let you enjoy your meal. Don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything else.”

With that, Ignis checked on the few people left. He collected each receipt and the meager tips that were left to him, checking in on the man every so often. Every time he would go to check the man would ensure that he was fine, or the food was delicious and that Ignis had good taste. In the end, when Ignis asked if the gentleman would like desert it was declined.

“I’d love to have another coffee and sandwich through. Can I have another cup, though?”

Ignis couldn’t help but want to hit the man.  _ Another cup? _ Was that a joke? Another coffee or sandwich was no big deal, frustrating but doable, but  _ another cup  _ for a coffee? Ignis managed a tight smile and replied with “posthaste, sir.” When he came back, however, the man was gone. Nyx was snickering with Crowe by the door, both craning their neck to look through the glass as a singular taillight weaved into traffic. He was quickly failing to hide his anger as he firmly set the new cup and plated sandwich down to look at the receipt left on the table.

TIP: $100  _ ─Next time it’s on me, maybe we could grab a bite together on a date. Call me. PS - The sandwich and coffee are for you. ~Gladiolus Amicitia _

Ignis blushed, a combination of embarrassment and shock. $100 as a  _ tip? _ Surely the man had put down one 0 too many! He had also included his phone number, but it would be inappropriate for Ignis to call him, however…

“Lucky you, looks like the Igster’s got an admirer!” Nyx teased, “I hope you know if you don’t call that man yourself then I’ll jump his bones.”

“Nyx!” Crowe laughed, elbowing him.

Ignis reflexively clutched the receipt to his chest defensively. Normally, he wouldn’t call some random customer’s number but… something was different about him…

Once the three had bid the kitchen staff goodnight and cleaned the front, they parted ways. Ignis closed his car door behind him and staring at the number, taking a deep breath before taking his phone out and dialing the number. It rang twice before being picked up.

“Yo, Amicitia speaking,” said the man─Gladiolus─through the speaker.

“Yes, this is─” Ignis sighed, looking at the bag where the sandwich lay after having already drunk the coffee in an attempt to gather his courage, “This is Ignis, the, uhhh, waiter from the restaurant you just visited?”

“Holy shit, I didn’t think you’d actually call!” Gladio replied loudly, “Sorry, I mean… Was kinda going out on a limb there, don’t normally do that sort of thing.”

Was that nervous laughter? Ignis forged ahead, “Yes, it seems we’re both in the same predicament there. I must admit, seeing you again would be quite nice.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very much so.”

“Oh man, I didn’t think this would actually happen. Uhhh, I gotta help my little sister with a play, how’s the seventeenth sound?”

The seventeenth? Ignis had to think for a moment. That was about two and a half weeks away, he could most definitely put in for the day off. Nyx owed him a favor and Ignis had no problem cashing that in so that he could go on a date.

“The seventeenth would be fine.”

“Guess I’ll see ya then?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Before Ignis knew it, two and a half weeks had flown by and Gladio stood in front of him, holding a bouquet of flowers and two helmets.

“Hey, so I figured I could bring you to my sister’s play first. She’s been psyched for it. Hope you don’t mind Romeo and Juliet,” Gladio said apologetically once he turned off the bike and set it on the kickstand.

Ignis thought it was sweet. Gladio didn’t overtly seem like the kind of person who would see plays or be active in his family, yet here he was, pulling a massive bouquet out from one of the saddlebags brimming with colorful blooms and foliage. It looked like he had bought an entire store’s worth of flowers and stuffed them together. In fact, as he brought the flowers out, he began to arrange them individually into one large bundle. In the end, it wound up as big as his torso.

“Gotta make sure Iris knows I’m her number one fan,” Gladio told him with a wink.

Ignis’ heart skipped several beats, “Yes, a play sounds lovely.  _ Romeo and Juliet _ is one of my favorites by Shakespeare. What role does she have?”

“Juliet, of course! She’s gonna be the best actor on that stage! C’mon, let’s go get the good seats!”

As they found their seats─“the good seats” being that Gladio paid extra for seats in the center and close enough to the stage that you could see, but not so close as to have to crane your neck─Gladio set down the overly large bouquet onto its own seat, having bought a ticket to use it. It was adorable if Ignis was being honest. Such a muscular and tough-looking guy with an inside that was soft and sweet. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the butterflies taking residence in his gut began to flutter and was grateful when the lights finally darkened.

The entire play was amazing. He’d seen a few high school plays, but they usually consisted of sloppy sets, as well as the awkwardness of kids who were unused to being on stage. This exceeded his expectations, and at the end, he stood with everyone else in ovation as the actors took a bow. Gladio practically vibrated with excitement as he scooped up every flower into his arms and motioned for Ignis to follow. When they went backstage Iris was still in her heavy stage makeup and dress, smiling brightly when she saw her brother.

“GLADDY!”

“Hey Iris, you did so good today! I brought you flowers fit for a primadonna.”

“O.m.g.  _ Gladio, _ did you bring me a bouquet or the entire store from down the street?”

Ignis snorted, unable to hold it back. Between the fact that Iris had just literally said  _ omg _ and then mirrored his exact thoughts about the flora. This brought Iris’ attention to him then, her devilish grin─it must be a family trait─wide as she looked between the two.

“So… is this your boyfriend, Gladdy?” Iris asked, causing Gladio to sputter wordlessly as though he were choking on air.

“Not quite boyfriend, yet,” Ignis responded. “Unfortunately, I don’t have anything to give you after that wonderful performance.”

Iris scoffed, “Gladdy always goes over the top, don’t worry about it.”

“After we leave, I’m gonna take Ignis out to eat, so I won’t be home until after you go to bed. Don’t forget to do your homework, I’ll know if you skipped,” Gladio told her, finally composing himself enough to talk.

Iris sighed theatrically─another irony that Ignis noticed─as he and Gladio left. Gladio spoke once they left the building.

“Our dad died a when I was 18 and I refused to let her go to the state. Mom died when she was a baby.”

“I wasn’t─”

“Don’t lie, I know you were wondering. Everyone does when they see me doting on her. Might as well be upfront about it, I do it with every potential relationship. Kids make relationships complicated, but Iris is worth it.”

“You’re a wonderful older brother to sacrifice your life like that to try and raise her,” Ignis admitted, those butterflies fluttering at Mach speed as a warmth built in his chest.

Gladio looked over then, confused. “I didn’t sacrifice anything. It opened my eyes to everything about her that I didn’t notice. I  _ gained _ from taking care of her.” 

At that answer Ignis’ heart fluttered. He had never felt so strongly before, but Ignis was falling. Falling for some biker boy with a heart of gold. He nearly missed the fact that Gladio was handing him the spare helmet, putting on his own with one hand skillfully. He slid it on his head and made quick work of fastening it, swinging a leg over as Gladio made the engine roared to life.

“Now for dinner!” the man shouted over the motorcycle, grinning.

Soon they arrived at the restaurant and Ignis couldn’t help but sigh. His work?  _ Really? _ It was the last place he honestly wanted to be on his day off, especially since he had pulled strings with Nyx, but Gladio was paying and Ignis didn’t want to object after the fact that the entire date so far had gone well. When they stepped through the door Crowe’s voice─by all the gods in the heavens she just  _ had _ to be the hostess of the night, as well─piped up with the traditional greeting.

“Welcome to─” she gasped at the sight of them, a grin rapidly growing until Ignis feared her jaw would detach from her face from the huge smile, “ _ No way. _ ”

“Hello, Crowe,” Ignis said in return.

“Look at that, you actually called him,” Crowe noted with a wink, “Nyx owes me a twenty.”

Gladio let out a roar of laughter, quickly joined by Crowe and causing several tables to look over.

“Well then, glad I could spice up the night. Table for two, if you don’t mind?” Gladio said, charm cranked up to eleven.

“I don’t mind, but…” Crowe pointed over her shoulder to a cluster of tables, “You should know what’s coming, Iggy.”

She sat them at an empty table that Nyx was standing next to, his eyes going as wide as the plates they served food on.

“Does this mean─” Nyx started.

“It means you owe me, Hero,” Crowe cut off, bumping him with an elbow before walking back to the front to seat a family that had just walked through the door.

“Hello, my name is Nyx and I’ll be your server tonight. Is there anything I can start you lovebirds off with?” Nyx asked, smirk clear as day on his face.

“You know my regular,” Ignis replied, hiding his face in his hands from embarrassment.

“And for you, sir?”

“Hmm,” Gladio scanned the menu before setting it back down and looking over to Ignis. “I think I’ll trust the expert on this one.”

Ignis blushed even harder, able to feel Gladio's stare despite being unable to see it. It was like some romance novel. Ignis always thought it would be annoying. Whenever he read those scenes, he wondered why one person would order the same thing or ask for someone to order for them. Now that it was happening to him? It made his heart beat fast. Gladio chuckled softly, his hands gentle as he moved Ignis’ away from his face. After a great meal─ironically enough the same thing he had recommended to Gladio─they left a tip and then head out the door with a wave to Crowe.

As Gladio pulled up to the parking spot Ignis realized that he didn’t want the night to end. He genuinely enjoyed Gladio’s company, honestly, he wouldn’t mind being around the man─and Iris by default─more in the future. Gladio walked Ignis to the door and they both stood, staring at each other.

“So, uhhh…” Gladio started, scratching the back of his head and looking away, “I really had fun tonight.”

“As did I, maybe…” Ignis trailed off, trying to gather his nerve as he continued, “maybe we could do this again… as a couple…”

He could hear Gladio’s breath hitch and looked to see the man watching him. Without thought, Ignis leaned over and pressed their lips together. After a moment, he backed up and flushed.

“I apologize, the was quite forwa─”

This time it was Gladio who kissed him, hands caressing his face softly before breaking away.

“I’d love that.”

At that, they kissed again, and it was a while before either of them broke away.


End file.
